The Hospital For The Little Pony's
by XatLenore
Summary: Trixie gave up entertainment for months. She now lives alone in a dingy and cold house. While looking through the mail an ad for a entertainer wanted for the young ponies hospital. With growing bonds and a still growing love for entertaining, the story follows the time at the hospital. She learns the lives and stories of the young fillies and colts living in the hospital


It is the same thing every morning. The blue unicorn groaned and stirred in her bed before rolling over to face the clock. 3:42 p.m. She watched the clock for a while trying to comprehend how she went to bed at 9:30 and is waking up more than twelve hours later. She rolled onto her back, her messy and choppy mane sprawling out across her pillow. It was cold but she was too comfortable to go to the other room to get another blanket.

Trixie Lulamoon stayed lying in her bed long after she woke up. The ceiling looked like it usually did, a few cracks and a strand from a spider web she didn't get off completely. She blew a lock of her hair out of her face once she finally sat up. Her faded and somewhat dry eyes slowly looked around her room. She slept on a mattress on the floor in the living room; the rest of her house is completely unfurnished since she had to sell a lot of her belongings in order to keep the house. She had a mattress, multiple blankets and pillows a rug, a microwave and a mini fridge. Naturally she had cupboards and other things that are built into the home but they were all empty.

Trixie eventually got up once her stomach started to growl. She stepped onto the cold floor, cringing at the coldness. She walked towards the kitchen with her head hung down from still being somewhat drowsy. Her horn illuminated as she began to use her magic to open her fridge which contained microwave dinners, cold foods and a few half rotted vegetables and fruit. She picked up a lasagna tv dinner and shoved it in the microwave. The beeping of the buttons echoed through her entire empty house. She walked back to the living room as the microwave hummed.

Sitting back down on her bed, she lifted her arms up and scooped her mane to the side to get it out of her face. She hasn't washed her mane in a few days, let alone brushes it. She let out a sigh and looked up to the ceiling, the light was flickering and there was a few moths circling around it. Her ear flicked, her eyes squinted slightly and she got up. The microwave beeped, making her jump a bit as she got up. Her house was full of utter silence unless she was walking, taking a shower, or cooking food.

Before she walked to the microwave she walked to her door to get the mail. She levitated it with her magic and looked through the bills and ads. As she read them she walked back to the kitchen and took out her hot, almost burnt lasagna. She put it and herself down at the table. The ads were the usual things, "Winter Wrap Up", "New Spring Fashion", "You Are Invited to the Coronation of the New Princess Twilight Sparkle,"

Trixie jumped again, making the wooden chair she was sitting in creek. She then coughed up the bit of tasteless lasagna that she had in her mouth and re-read the add until the words and the pictures in were etched into her brain. She could see big picture of Twilight wearing a beautiful, clearly homemade but still beautiful dress and shoes. The words made her eyes squint and water slightly.

The last time Trixie was in Ponyville, she and Twilight made amends. Still deep inside, the blue unicorn could feel a spark of jealousy. She crumpled the paper and threw it at the trash and missed. She let out a cry of frustration, slammed her hoofs on the desk and scowled at the crumpled piece of paper.

"Honestly?! Twilight Sparkle?" She said outloud as she got out of her chair

As she got up she knocked the pile of papers and letters off of her table. They all scattered on the floor. Trixie let out another loud cry in frustration and stomped her hoofs on the ground. She grit her teeth at the pile.

Her horn illuminated a beautiful colour and her magic levitated the letters up and infront of her face. She sorted through them one more time. She was ready to throw them all back onto the floor until she saw another ad that caught her eye.

"ENTERTAINER WANTED!"

Trixie 's eyes widened slightly, she hasn't entertained since the last time she left Ponyville. She let the other papers fall, levitating only the one piece of paper.

"ENTERTAINER WANTED! Do you enjoy entertaining? Need something for a résumé? Come entertain at the Hospital for Young Foals and Fillies! Well paid! Complementary food! Flexible Hours! Come to the Hospital for Young Foal's and Filly's to register!"

A big picture of a cartoony looking pony holding a top hat with a rabbit in it with three other little ponies sitting around him laughing accompanied the text. Trixie's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across her face. She needed bits to keep her house and she wasn't sure when the next time she'd entertain would be. A big giggled escaped her before she turned to her side and dashed to the bathroom to shower and get cleaned up.


End file.
